


if you think about it like having a dog it gets a lot sadder

by MagicalSpaceDragon



Series: chasing twisters [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Humanformers, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon
Summary: Wing (an elf) and Drift (decidedly not) have a heart-to-heart about their respective lifespans. Surely there's no dramatic irony here.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Series: chasing twisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	if you think about it like having a dog it gets a lot sadder

**Author's Note:**

> the second half of this is complete but ive been hoping to save it for if we ever get to that part in our game so you all get to suffer along with me as i wait for our schedules to return from war

"Don't," Drift chokes out.

Wing draws away instantly, brows knit with concern, and Drift wants to take it back, draw him back into a kiss, but he  _ can't. _ "What's wrong?"

"Don't— _ do _ this," Drift says, grabbing Wing's hands despite himself because he's weak, he's  _ weak. _ "With me. Don't do this to yourself."

"Drift, what—"

"You're going to outlive me."

Wing goes very, very still.

"You're already older than I will  _ ever _ be," Drift says, squeezing Wing's hands so tight it must be painful. Wing doesn't stop him. "I've got maybe sixty years left if I'm  _ lucky. _ You're going to outlive me by centuries. I know you haven't thought about it because you're not used to it, but—but it'll  _ hurt. _ There's a reason this kind of thing never works out."

Wing is silent. After a moment, he tugs at his hands, and Drift feels his heart breaking as he lets go, but Wing just turns them over in Drift's and squeezes back.

"What if I told you," Wing says slowly, "that I only had ten years to live?"

The bottom of Drift's stomach drops out. He can't breathe.

"Would you leave now, to spare yourself the heartbreak? Would I be gone too soon to be worth loving?"

"Of course not!" Drift says. He's shaking, his hands are shaking. "Ten years is a long time!"

Somehow, Wing's smile is  _ smug. _ "You know, sixty years is even longer."

Drift stares at him, uncomprehending.

Then he hits him.

"Don't  _ scare _ me like that!" he yells, too close to tears for his own comfort. Wing is  _ laughing, _ the bastard, even as he nurses his arm. Drift hopes the bruise  _ hurts. _ Actually—he leans forward, grabs Wing by the shoulder, whacks him a few more times to be sure. Wing pushes at him feebly, but he's wheezing too hard to put up a fight, because he's an  _ idiot _ who thinks this is  _ funny. _ Drift starts laughing too, at the sheer absurdity of it, and then he  _ is _ crying.

Wing's arms wrap around him. One hand comes up to stroke his hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Wing murmurs. "I really did mean for you to take it as a hypothetical."

"You're the worst," Drift sniffles without any heat. Wing hums in agreement and keeps petting his hair.

"If you died  _ tomorrow," _ Wing says, and maybe it's bad that  _ that _ doesn't bother Drift at all, "I still wouldn't regret having known you. Loving you is worth whatever pain will come when you're gone. I promise."

"You can't know that." Even after all this time, he can't think of Gasket without smelling blood.

"My parents died when I wasn't even a decade old," Wing says instead of answering. "Maybe it would have been easier if I'd never known them at all. But I think it would have been lonelier, too, not remembering my mother telling me stories before bed or my father showing me how to help him with dinner. And the pain has faded, and I still love them. I still think of them. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything." He presses a kiss to Drift's head, close to the scar. "I don't think I'm going to regret caring about  _ you _ just because my memories of you will be clearer. Do you?"

Drift closes his eyes and tries to imagine a world that had never had Gasket in it at all.

He finally returns Wing's hug. "I guess not."


End file.
